


You mean a lot to me

by donnawanderedoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), philinda - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, May teasing Phil, Philinda - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt, dorky coulson, he does love Lola, phil being a dork, snarky May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: This is my first ever philinda story but I'm both excited as nervous. It's just a short drabble requested by someone tumblr. The prompt was: “I’m never going to leave you.” + PhilindaSo, I hope you'll like it





	1. I'm never going to leave you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever philinda story but I'm both excited as nervous. It's just a short drabble requested by someone tumblr. The prompt was: “I’m never going to leave you.” + Philinda
> 
> So, I hope you'll like it

“I’m never going to leave you?”

Phil looks up from the paperwork on his desk and turns his gaze to the door where May’s leaning against the opening with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You heard that?”

May simply raises an eyebrow, prompting a chuckle out of him. “Of course you did. You want a drink?”, he adds while moving from behind the desk, towards the platter where he keeps his whiskey. Whatever happens next, he’s sure that he’ll need it.

“Sure”, she replies while making her way over, accepting the glass he hands her and leaning against his desk.

Phil moves and sits down in the chair in front of her, aware of the way May’s staring at him. Trying to postpone the conversation as long as possible, he takes a healthy sip of whiskey.

“You do realize that ignoring me isn’t going to help?”, May asks with a glint in her eyes.

At that Phil shrugs and gives her a bashful grin, “You can’t blame a man for trying right?’

Rolling her eyes, May takes a sip from her drink as well, enjoying the burn of the alcohol. “You should know better by now Phil”, she remarks.

“I should”, he agrees, after all they’ve known each other for some time now and if there’s one thing he knows about May, it’s that she’s never passed up an opportunity to tease him. Well, she stopped after Bahrain but lately she’d been showing more of her playful side, something that warmed his heart.

May finally breaks the silence after some seconds. “Did you stroke her as well? Or did you just simply pledge to never leave he?r”, she teases, unable to suppress a tiny smirk.

Letting his head drop with a sigh, Phil whines, “ _Melindaaa_ ”

“Come on Phil. Indulge me. Did you stroke Lola or not?”, she insists.

Realizing that she’d never give up, he lifts his head and looks her in the eyes. “Yes! Okay, I stroked Lola when I said it. You happy now?”, he admits begrudgingly.

Now, May’s full on laughing out loud, “Yes. Yes, I am”, she replies with a broad smile.

At her obvious amusement, Phil can’t help but laugh as well. The fact that she’s never going to let him live this down is something he willingly accepts, as long as he makes her laugh he’s happy.


	2. Great, how are we supposed to get home now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another prompt on tumblr

"Great, how are we supposed to get home now?", May grumbles with a sigh. 

"Oh come on May. Where's your sense of adventure?", Coulson smirks, patting down the empty spot beside him. 

"That disappeared when our car blew up", May claims with a glare but she begrudgingly sits down next to him. 

"Touché", he agrees with a smirk, "But look on the bright side, now we have the time to enjoy this incredible view", Coulson adds, gesturing to the scenery.

"Incredible view?", May asks incredulous, "Phil, it's 9pm and we're in the middle of _nowhere_. There is no bright side"

"Not even my presence?", Coulson jests, bumping his shoulder against hers, the action earning him an eye roll, "And for your information, I've already texted Daisy, so I'm sure that transport is on its way"

"That's good and  _fine._ I guess that the company could have been worse", she admits, trying her best not to let a tiny grin slip but failing when Coulson grabs his chest in mock affront.

"You guess? _Ouch_ ", he gasps in a dramatic manner but there's a smile on his face, so May gives him another eye roll and shakes her head in amusement. 

"Also", Coulson starts again after a couple of seconds, "We're not in the middle of nowhere. We're in Iowa, there's a lot to see in Iowa. Have you ever been to the Maquokela Caves State Park? It's very beautiful and ideal for camping. If you want you can go for a hike with lots of highlights. You can walk past the Natural Bridge and the Dancehall Cave. Oh and you can also-", he trails off when he notices May regarding him with a soft smile.

"I'm - I was rambling, wasn't I?", he mutters, feeling his cheeks getting flushed from embarrassment. 

May merely gives him a nod, prompting a weak chuckle from him. They both turn their gaze towards the trees and fields in front of them, not minding the comfortable silence that falls between them. Coulson opens his mouth to say something else when they hear the arrival of another vehicle. Both of them jump up, guns raised, ready to open fire, only to relax when they realize that Hunter's behind the wheel. 

"You texted?", Hunter asks with a cheeky grin after he comes to a halt and lowers the window. 

"Yes, thank you", Coulson replies, ignoring his agent's smirk as both he and May get into the car. 

"Where to madame, sir?", he jokes, looking in the review mirror. 

Melina simply stares at him, making Hunter fidget and drop his gaze. "Uh, right" he starts before clearing his throat, "To the base it is", he continues before starting the car. 

At the man's obvious discomfort Coulson can't help but laugh softly, causing May to turn her attention towards him, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Don't give me that look, Melinda. It won't work", he chuckles, only stop and fidget as well when she continues to look at him. 

"Fine, I lied. It works on me too", he concedes. 

Smirking, May returns her attention to the window, "Of course it does"

 


	3. Let's go undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You want me to do what?"
> 
> Inspired by the undercover scene in 2x04 ^^

“You want me to do what?”, Melinda exclaims, her tone incredulous.

Shifting nervously under her glare, Coulson clears his throat, “Dress up and pretend to be my wife?”

May closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, silently counting to ten before opening her eyes again. “You know how much I hate undercover work, Coulson. Especially in a dress while wearing heels, it restricts my movement.”

Coulson raises his hands in surrender, “I know and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. But I _need_ you May”, he insists, fully realising that she’s never been able to say no to him.

“Don’t give me that look”

“What look?”

“The one where you look like a boy who lost his Captain America comics”, May dryly retorts, trying not to fall for his tactic, but knowing that she, in fact, _will._

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Coulson replies with a tiny smirk.

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds, May sighs, “Fine. _Fine_ , I’ll dress up. But I get to pick the dress and the shoes. I do not want a repeat of Lisbon”

Memories of that mission, and in particular of the stunning dress she wore, flash through his mind, causing him to smile.

“From what I can recall, you looked amazing in it”, he says fondly.

“Oh, I know I did”, May agrees, “It was also an extremely dangerous dress. I nearly tripped and broke my neck several times while fighting”, she adds with a glare.

“But you’ll do it?”, Coulson asks, just to be sure.

“I said I would”, May comments before returning her focus on the punching bag.

“Uhm, there was another thing. Just a small detail”, he stammers in an anxious manner, as he gently inches towards the door.

May abruptly stops hitting the bag. “What detail?”, she demands, her voice terse.

“You’re going to have to smile and socialise with other people”, Coulson hurriedly sputters, barely managing to avoid getting hit with the water bottle May throws at him.

“We’re leaving at 5 pm”, he shouts over his shoulder while shutting the door behind him, hearing May curse in Mandarin and punching the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
